Conociéndote y a la ves enamorandome
by AkinaSouto
Summary: Despues de la inauguracion de Freddy And Friends Family Restaurant, casi todos tienen pareja, excepto por un humanoide morado,que cierta noche conoce a una guardia, que se volvera su amiga o ¿algo mas? [pesimo summary]
1. Chapter 1

Conociendote y a la ves enamorandome

 **Hola AKINASOUTO con un nuevo fic, "Conociendote y a la ves enamorándome"**

 **Habrá parejas se las dejare aquí (una es yaoi** **¬)**

 **FreddyXPuppet(Puppet en mi fic es mujer para que sepan)**

 **FoxyXChica**

 **GoldenXSpringtrap(yaoi *^*)**

 **MangleXToy Bonnie(para mi Mangle es hombre)**

 **Toy FreddyXToy Chica**

 **Los toy tendrán otro nombre:**

 **Toy Freddy: Frederico, no mentira Frederick**

 **Toy Chica: ChicaDell**

 **Toy Bonnie: BonBon como casi todos la llaman**

 **Y se preguntaran: Akina ¿Por qué Bonnie no tiene pareja?**

 **SIMPLE: EL SE QUEDARA CON MI OC, EN EL FIC LA CONOCERAN**

 **Aclaracion: FNAF NO ME PERTENECE SINO A SCOTT CATWHON Y A SU JODIDA MENTE.**

 **PD: VOY A ESCRIBIR MI FIC COMO TEATRO. QUE ME COSTABA UN POCO DE LA OTRA FORMA.**

 **: LOS ANIMATRONICOS DESPUES DE EL PROLOGO ESTARAN HUMANIZADOS**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE**

 **EMPEZEMOS.**

 **PROLOGO**

 _Después de cerrar Freddy Familiar Dinner, los animatronicos fueron botados. Un señor que cuando era pequeño le encantaban los animatronicos, decidió comprarlos, ya que era millonario, por una herencia nide sus padres. Meses después se abre Freddy And Friends Familiar Restaurant, con los mismos animatronicos, pero humanizados, para agradar a los niños más. Costo demasiado arreglarlos, pero al tipo no le importaba, tenía dinero de sobra, así que todos los animatronicos, agregando a Puppet, Golden, ballon boy y ballon girl, fueron reparados y convertidos en humanoides._

Inauguracion:

 **Maxell:** Niños, Niñas y adultos, SEAN BIENVENIDOS A FREDDY AND FRIENDS FAMILIAR RESTAURANT(dijo cortando un liston)

 **Niños:** (entrando al restaurante) EHHHHH

 **Maxell:** Les gusta niños, los animatronicos ahora son humanos[NO ME DIJAS]

 **Niños:** (gritando) sip

 **Maxell** : VAYAN Y DIVIERTANSE

 _Paso el dia todos los niños disfrutaron igual sus padres_.

Pasaron 5 noches y ya todos tenían una pareja, excepto por uno, Bonnie.

EN LA NOCHE

 **Bonnie:** Todos en esta jodida pizzería tienen pareja, ahora ni siquiera puedo estar con mis amigos porque "PREFIEREN ESTAR CON SUS PAREJAS"(lo ultimo lo dijo con tono un poco afeminado)

 **Foxy:** Marinero Bonnie que le pasa, que se nota un poco enojado(le puso las manos en los hombros)

 **Bonnie** : foxy, todos en esta jodida pizzería tienen una pareja, pues todo se volvió super hiper mega aburrido

 **Foxy** : Y que tiene de malo?

 **Bonnie** : Por donde coño empiezo. 1. No podemos hablar como antes, 2. No hacemos casi nada de lo que hacíamos antes, 3. No…

 **Foxy** : (interrunpe) ya me quedo claro. Pero no piensas buscarte una chica?

 **Bonnie** : no me intereza ninguna chica de aquí. No esque diga que son feas, pero las conozco a todas que no me gustan, además todas tienen novio, quitando a Golden y a SpringTrap, que esos son novios.

 **Foxy** : ahhh….bueno, si quieres un dia podemos hacer las cosas que hacíamos antes.

 **Bonnie** : no gracias(alejándose) ire a asustar a al guardia, es lo único que puedo hacer

 **Foxy** : suerte(despidiéndose y dirijiendose a donde estaba chica)

 _En la oficina si había un guardia, pero era una chica_

 _Aliz Fitzgerald, 18 años, plana, vestida con un uniforme la mayoría morado, pelo tomado con una cola dorado, ojos celestes._

 **P.O.V Bonnie:** _¿una chica?, nunca vi una de guardia. Pero es linda_

 **Aliz:** QUIEN ANDA HAY(con una linterna en la mano)

 **Bonnie** : JODER!

 **Aliz** : (aplicándole una llave) quien eres tu? que haces aqui? Que me haras?

 **Bonnie** : (dolor) AHH…me llamo Bonnie….AHHH ME PUEDES SOLTAR

 **Aliz** : CUALES SON INTENSIONES?(AUN APLICANDOLE LA LLAVE)

 **Bonnie** : Solo vine a saludar….AHHHH DUELE ME PUEDES SOLTAR?!

 **Aliz** : te creo(soltándolo y ayudándolo) lo siento es que mi padre me enseño a defenderme

 **Bonnie** : cual es tu nombre?

 **Aliz** : disculpa, Me llamo Aliz Fitzgerald.

 **Bonnie** : lindo nombre, tengo solo 2 preguntas ¿Cuántos años tienes? Y ¿Por qué decidiste trabajar aquí?

 **Aliz** : Bueno, tengo 18 y decidi trabajar aquí porque quiero comprarme cosas y mis padres no me quieren dar dinero y me dijieron que trabaje(sentada)

 **Bonnie** : ahhh…. Ultima pregunta, quieres conocer a los demás?

 **Aliz** : no me querrán matar? (asustada)

 **Bonnie** : si eres amiga del viejo Bonnie no lo creo

 **Aliz** : bueno vamos

 **QUE LES PARECIO?**

 **DATO: ALIZ ES HIJA DE JEREMY FITZGERALD.**

 **BUENO PRONTO SUBIRE EL SIGUIENTE CAP, SI PUEDO AHORA MISMO**

 **ADIOS**


	2. CAPITULO 1

Conociendote y a la ves enamorándome

 **NEKO-D: GRACIAS^^, ME ENCANTAN TUS FICS, SALUDOS.**

 **BUAAAANO SEGUIRE CON EL FIC.**

 **ACLARACION: FNAF NO ME PERTENECE SI NO A SCOTT CATWHON Y SU PODEROSA MENTE, SOLO MIS OC´S Y ES ESTE FIC ME PERTENE.**

 **Los animatronicos estarán humanizados, al estilo Pole-Bear**

 **COMENZEMOS XD**

CAP 1: CONOCIENDO A LOS DEMAS

Aliz: le agradere a los demás?(dudosa)

Bonnie: Claro, si eres una niña le agradaras

Aliz: no soy una niña! Tengo 18 soy una adulta(indignada)

Bonnie: como digas!

Freddy: Bonnie atrapaste al guardia, vamos a meterlo a un traje de Freddy, espero que hayan en animal(encaminándose al parts at service)

Bonnie: NOOO(gritando) ella es una amiga mia

TODOS: WTF UNA AMIGA(gritando)

Aliz:(escondida detrás de Bonnie) te dije que no les iba agradar(susurrando) estúpido

Bonnie: Jodete, no le harán daño porque yo lo dijo

Freddy: has cambiado Bonnie antes eras chévere, has cambiado

Bonnie: pero si lo sig….DONDE SACASTE ESA MIERDA

Freddy: (agacha) unos niños estaban viendo la tele y se me quedo pegado eso

Frederick: Y es mi antigua versión "INTELIGENTE"(lo ultimo lo subrayo)

Freddy: Por lo menos no paresco gay(tono burlon)

Puppet y Chicadell: DEJEN DE DISCUTIR LOS DOS

Freddy y Frederick: si amor

Puppet: (abrazando a Freddy) ya mi osito

Freddy:(sonrojado) puppet ahora no

Golden: han visto a mi conejito dorado

Bonnie:(señalando un juego arcade) hay esta

Golden: Gracias Bonnie

Aliz:(saliendo de su escondite) Golden con SpringTrap

Bonnie: si es desagradable

Foxy: bueno como no mataremos a la guardia, podrias presentarla

Bonnie: que se presente sola

Aliz: Hola, me llamo Aliz Fitzgerald, tengo 18 años

Foxy: pareces de 14

Bonnie: es una loli

Aliz: QUE NO SOY LOLI

Bonnie: como tu dijas¬¬

Chica: son adorables ^^

Foxy:(abrazadando a chica) donde estabas

Chica: en la cocina

Aliz: haber si entiendo, Golden con SpringTrap, Freddy con Puppet, Toy Freddy con Toy chica, Foxy con chica, alguien me falta?

Bonnie: bueno a Toy Freddy le decimos Frederick, a Toy Chica Chicadell, a Toy Bonnie BonBon. Y te falto Mangle con BonBon

Aliz: Osea tu eres un forever alone?

Bonnie: prefiero ser forever alone, ha de ser shota o loli

Aliz: QUE NOY SOY LOLI

Frederick: PINPINELA DEJEN DE PELAR

Chicadell y Chica: Son tan adorables(en el suelo)

 _Paso un maldito rato mientras que Aliz y Bonnie estaban peleando, aliz se aburrio y se fue con chica y chicadell._

Bonnie: rezemos para que las pizzas no salgan malas

Freddy: no seas mala con tu novia

Frederick: el tiene razón

Bonnie: QUE NO ES MI NOVIA(apretando su puño)

 _En eso llegaron las chicas con pizzas en sus manos._

Aliz:(entregando su pizza a Bonnie) puedes probarla porfavor(dijo de una forma jodidamente Kawaii)

Bonnie:(persinandose) Diosito nuestro te pido que no me pase nada

Aliz: no es para tanto

Bonnie:(probando la pizza) esta rica solo le falta sal

Aliz:(esperanzada) enserio

Bonnie: no cocinas tan mal loli

Aliz: gracias gracias(abrazando a Bonnie)

Todos: se ven adorables

Bonnie: suéltame

 _Llegaron las 6am_

Aliz: adiós me tengo que ir

Todos: adiós te vemos en la noche

 _En eso entra el jefe y se aliz se ba_

Maxel: ya conocieron a la nueva guardia, no le hisieron nada

Freddy: no, Bonnie no los dejo

Foxy: marinero Maxel, a al marinero Bonnie le gusta la guardia

Bonnie: (sonrojado) MENTIRA

Maxel: vuelvan a sus puestos, que pronto llegaran los niños

 _Paso un dia normal, niños en el lugar, todos haciendo lo que mas le gustaba, aunque con la llegada de la guardia todo cambio._

 _ **ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL PRIMER CAP.**_

 _ **BUENO CREO QUE SUBIRE EL JUEVES EL PROXIMO CAP**_

 _ **ADIOS**_


	3. capitulo 2

Conociéndote y a las ves enamorándome

 _ **Neko-D: Gracias por apoyarme, me encanta tu primer fic, fue de lo mejor, espero que subas pronto el próximo del 2 =)**_

 _ **Buenoooo, seguire con el siguiente cap.**_

 _ **Aclaracion: FNAF no me pertenece si no a Scott Catwhon y a su jodida mente maestra. Solo este fic y mis oc´s me pertenecen**_

 _ **Los animatronicos estarán humanizados al estilo POLE-BEAR**_

 _ **Sin mas jodidos preangulos**_

 _ **COMENZEMOS!**_

Cap2: noche 2, nuevas emociones

*Casa Fitzgerald*

¿?: QUE TE ISISTE AMIGOS DE ESOS LOCOS

Aliz: si pero son buena onda papa

Papa: TE IMAGINAS CUANTAS VECES INTENTARON MATARME!

Aliz: ellos, son jodidamente adorables

Papa: ALIZ FITZGERALD, TIENES IDEA DE LO QUE SON CAPAZES DE HACER

Aliz: Señor Jeremy Fitzgerald, si tengo idea de lo que son capases de hacer, pero a mi no me hicieron nada(asiendo ¨like a boss")

Papa: te traicionaran(susurrando)

Aliz: ñaaa esta discusión no sirve me ire a dormir que pronto entro al trabajo(se levanto y se fue a su cuarto)

Papa: espero que hoy dia no le quieran hacer nada}

Mama: nuestra hija es valiente, segura sobrevivirá, lo saco de ti

Papa: es lo que espero

*Cuarto Aliz*

Aliz: CUANDO LLORAS POR UN AMOR PERDIDO(escuchando música con mp3) Y LASLAGRIMASROMPEN TU CORAZON HERIDO NO DEJES QUE LA DEBILIDAD TE INQUIETE ACTUA CON DICISION Y VALOR…

 _Nuestra querida Aliz se encontraba cantando el opening 6 de Inuyasha. 2 minutos mas tarde_

Aliz: (aun con su mp3) SUEÑO QUE TU ERES DIFERENTE Y QUE A MI LADO DE LA MANO VAS NO GUARDARE MAS ESTE SECRETO DEBO SABER SI ALGUN DIA ME AMARAS…..

 _Ahora estaba cantando el ending de ranma ½. 2 minutos mas tarde_

Aliz: (escuchando Survive the night español) VAMOS HACERLO YA NO QUEREMOS PELEAR PERDONANOS UN POCO TE LLEGAMOS ASUSTAR NO DAMOS MIEDO SI NOS MIRAS A LA LUZ DEL SOL SERAS FELIZ SI LA NOCHE TU SOBREVIVES HOY

 _Hay que admitirlo a Aliz le encantaba cantar canciones. 6 minutos mas tarde se encontraba dormida plácidamente. Llegada las 10pm_

Aliz: que bien domi(mira su teléfono) MIERDA LAS 10

 _Aliz se ba a bañar, con música por supuesto.10 minutos mas tarde_

Aliz: que bien estaba el agua(se viste)

Papa: ALIZ A COMER

Aliz: YA VOY PA(gruñéndole la panza) justo cuando me da hambre

 _11:10 se encontraba Aliz corriendo hacia su_ trabajo _. En 20 minutos llego._

 _Maxel: llegas a tiempo_

 _Aliz: sip(descansando)_

 _Maxel: bueno, no te dire lo que tienes que hacer porque ya lo sabes_

Aliz: si señor lo se(pose militar)

Maxel: bueno te dejo(se fue)

Aliz: bueno, creo que son mis amigos

 _Entro demasiado asustada pensando que talves cambiaran de opinión los humanoides y la atacaran._

Freddy: ALIZ(abrazándola) pensamos que no ibas a llegar

 _Bonnie se encontraba en una cara que se podía notar a cualquier distancia "TIENES 3 JODIDOS SEGUNDOS PARA SOLTARLA O TE METERE EN UN TRAJE DE FREDDY"_

BonBon:(susurrando al oído de Bonnie) se nota que estas celoso

Bonnie: cállate, tienes suerte de ser conejo y mujer porque si no lo fueras ya estarías muerta

Chica: Bonnie has visto al maldito de foxy

Bonnie: no porque

Chica: no por nada(alejándose)

Aliz: freddy me podrias soltar¬¬

Freddy: perdón(soltándola)

Frederick: que bueno que la soltaste si no ya estarías en un traje de freddy

Freddy: YO SOY FREDDY

Frederick: Si como no¬¬

Freddy: GAY

Frederick: ESTUPIDO

Freddy: OSO YOGI

Frederick: no te atreverías

Freddy: como ves me atrebi (sacándole la lengua)

 _Hubo una pelea entre los 2 osos que duro como 1 hora, mientras que los otros comían pizza y refresco, no se donde coño lo sacaron, pero se encontraban comiendo._

Aliz: terminaron?

Fredddy y Frederick: sip(los 2 se encontraban chascones y casi con toda la ropa desgarrada)

Bonnie: a donde vas Aliz?

Aliz: voy a ir a buscar la ropa nueva de esos 2 o si yo me la descontaran de mi sueldo que no es mucho (dirigiéndose a party room)

Bonnie: por hay no es parts of service

Aliz: si lo sabia

 _Nuestra querida guardia trajo la ropa de esos 2 osos, llego a los 10 minutos_

Chica: tengo una idea

Todos: cual es?

Chica: inventemos una canción

Aliz: mejor hagan un cover de una canción

Chica: cual seria esa canción?

Aliz: FACIL, survive the night

 _Todos quedaron wtf, no conocían sierta canción mencionada_

Aliz: en serio no la conocen?

Todos: nop

Aliz: se las cantare

 _De un dos por tres aliz se encontraba en el escenario, y todos estaban de publico. La chica se encontraba sonrojada y nerviosa_

Aliz: Vamos hacerlo ya, no queremos pelear, perdonanos si un poco te llegamos asustar, no damos miedo si nos miras a la luz del sol, seras feliz si la noche tu sobrevives hoy. Vamos hacerlo ya , no queremos pelear, perdonanos si un poco te llegamos a asustar. No damos miedo si nos miras a la luz del sol, seras feliz si la noche tu sobrevives hoy. ¡Hola! Como estas? Gusto en verte eres nuevo aca? Nunca te había visto que bien ver caras nuevas llegar. Y si quieres yo te puedo guiar…

 _Termino la canción y todos estaban gritando o aplaudiendo, de como cantaba la canción. Hasta Bonnie la felicito._

Bonnie: no cantas tan mal loli

Aliz: QUE NO SOY LOLI(le agarro las orejas, y eso lo que mas le molestaba a Bonnie)

Bonnie: BAJATEEE(moviendo sus brazos tratando de sacársela)

Aliz: hasta que me dejes de decir loli

Bonnie: bueno, pero solo por esta noche

Springtrap: son tan adorables, sobre todo la loli

Golden: si son tan lindos

Chicadell: pensando me gusto la canción podríamos cantarla

Chica: sip esta kawaii, pero seria mejor que estuviera aliz

BonBon: si que ella cante y nosotras hacemos coro

Chica: obio ella se la sabe mejor.

Chicadell: y que los chicos toquen sus instrumentos, menos freddy y mi Frederick.

Chica: si bien pensado digámosle a Aliz.

Bonbon: ALIZ VEN

Aliz: altiro voy bonbon

Chica: nos encanto tu idea de la canción, pero solo hay un detalle

Aliz: cual es?

Chicadell: queremos que estes tu

Aliz: bueno(dudando) como seria yo

Chica: podemos hacerte un traje rápido de gata, pero de que color?

Chicadell: emmmm…blanco

Bonbon: nop ese color es de mi mangle

Aliz: verde?

Todas: sip

Aliz: me quedan 15 minutos, hagan el traje y como las 9 vendre

Todas: yap

Chica: pero antes practica un sonido de gata

Aliz: haber…nyaaa(jodidamente kawaii que todos los hombres se desmayaron)

Bonnie: habla demasiado kawaii nos va a dejar sin aceite(en el suelo)

Foxy: sip(también en el suelo)

Aliz: tengo una idea, espérenme un poco chicas(caminando hacia los chicos)

Freddy: que quieres?

Aliz: Kyaaaa(denuevo jodidamente kawaii))

Todos: nos dejaras sin aceite(tirados en el suelo)

 _Las chicas se reian de lo que pasaba. Llegadas las 6am, aliz se fue._

 **ESTE ES EL CAP MAS LARGO QUE ISE, ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO,TRATARE DE SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAP ALTIRO O MAÑANA. DISCULPENME SI TENGO ALGUNAS FALTAS ORTOGRAFICAS.**

 **LOS VEMOS MAS RATO**


	4. capitulo 3

Conociéndote y a la ves enamorándome

 _ **Hashashin: Que bueno que te alla gustado, para serte clara, aliz es como yo, rubia, inmadura, loli, etc….pero tiene buen corazón. Bienvenido seas a mi fic.**_

 _ **Neko-D: estamos en las misma, me encanta esa canción, no paro de escucharla me gusta mas que la original, y si harán una linda pareja esos dos tortolos, si Aliz va conquistar el jodido mundo con su kawaiisidad**_

 _ **Bien, continuemos con el fic**_

 _ **ACLARACION: FNAF no me pertenece, sino a zuculhemto y jodidamente kawaii Scott Catwhon, solo este fic y mis oc´s me pertenecen**_

 _ **Los animamatronicos están humanizados, al estilo Pole-Bear o su artista favorito.**_

 _ **Comenzemos!**_

Cap 3: El mejor show de sus jodidas vidas, y la noche mas entretenida, noche 3

 _Se encuentra nuestra querida guardia, caminando hacia su casa_

P.O.V Aliz: porque coño le dige que si, si me gusta cantar, pero cantare a millones de pendejos

 _Aliz llega a su hermosa casa, su madre le ofrece comer algo, pero ella le dice que quiere un café._

Mama: como te fue en el trabajo

Aliz: bien, estoy viva

Mama: es lo que veo

Aliz: y papa

Mama: tenia que salir, llegara mas tarde

Aliz: (pensando) a ya

Mama: hija te tengo una pregunta y quiero que me la respondas de la forma mas sincera(le toma las manos)

Aliz: y cual seria esa pregunta(dudosa)

Mama: te gusta algún chico

Aliz:(sonrojada) NO ME GUSTA NADIE

Mama: cuando alguien te guste no lo dudes en decírmelo(alejándose)

Aliz: mama tengo que irme

Mama: adonde

Aliz: me comprometi con las animatronicas que iba a ir

Mama: bueno que te valla bien(sonriendo)

 _Despues de la charla con su mama, aliz estaba pensando, que enverdad le gusta alguien, pero después de aquel problema, juro que no se iba a enamorar mas. Esta se encontraba corriendo hacia su trabajo._

Maxel: que haces aquí

Aliz: las animatronicas no se lo han dicho

Maxel: nop

Aliz: bueno se lo contaran

 _Aliz paso y se encontró con las animatronicas muy ocupadas. Bonbon le ayudaba a chica a crear el traje, y chicadell se encontraba cosiendo unas orejas de gato negras y adentro verde._

Todas: aliz llegaste!

Aliz: no soy un fantasma(se nota demasiado el sarcasmo)

Todas: NO COMO MORISTE

Maxel: chicas son tontas ella esta viva

Todas: aaaa fiuu

Aliz: tienen listo el traje?

Chica: sip(mostrándolo)

 _El traje era como el de chica, solo que verde y en su delantal tenia escrito "ITS ROCK AND ROLL TIME!"_

Aliz: esta demasiado kawaii

Chica: tiene que ser kawaii para una loli

Aliz: QUE NO SOY LOLI

Chica: perdón, pero te gusto el traje?

Aliz: SIP

Chica: anda probártelo

 _Aliz se lo fue a probar, le quedo perfecto, con las orejitas y la cola que tenia, parecía demasiado kawaii y también demasiado loli._

Chicadell: le queda perfecto (en ese momento llegan los chicos)

CHICOS: (en el suelo y desaceitándose) están kawaii y loli

Freddy: Bonnie tienes una novia demasiado loli

Bonnie: no es mi novia la loli (sonrojado)

Aliz: Kyaaaa(demasiado kawaii)

CHICOS:(de nuevo en el suelo y desaceitándose) carajo es demasiada inocente

P.O.V aliz: nueva arma secreta

Maxel: (levantándose) todos a sus puestos, pronto llegaran los niños.

Todos: si mi capitán(pose militar)

 _En ese instante, todos se pusieron en sus puestos, a aliz la dejaron de vocalista asi que ocupa el lugar de Freddy y Frederick. Todos estaban quietos hasta que llegan los niños_

Maxel: Niños, hoy tenemos una nueva animatronica solo por el dia, se llama AliCat, cantara con sus amigos

Niños:YEY~

 _Ya esta todo preparado, excepto que aliz se encontraba demasiado nerviosa y se estaba arrepintiendo de cantar, pero la decisión estaba tomada, tendría que cantar al frente de demasiados pendejos y adultos._

Aliz: Hola niños y niñas mi nombre es AliCat, cantare para ustedes

Niños: YEY~

 _[escribiré al medio para la canción_

 _Empieza chica, Chicadell y bonbon]_

 **Vamos hacerlo ya,**

 **No queremos pelear**

 **Perdonanos si un poco si te llegamos asustar**

 **No damos miedo si nos miras a la luz del sol**

 **Seras feliz si la noche tu sobrevives hoy(x2)**

 _[_ _canta AliCat]_

 **¡Hola! ¿Cómo estas?**

 **Gusto en verte, eres nuevo aca?**

 **Nunca te había visto**

 **Que bien ver caras nuevas llegar**

 **Y si quieres, yo te puedo guiar**

 **A nuestro magico lugar**

 **No hay puertas que impidan pasar**

 **No hay como huir, pero**

 **Quien se querria ir de un fanstastico paraíso?**

 **Y no es por mentir**

 _Todos los niños estaban locos escuchando, unos tocaban la mesa al compas del ritmo_

 _[sigue cantando AliCat]_

 **Me encantaría tenerte como un hermano**

 **Ya que estas aquí**

 **Deja tomarte de la mano**

 **PERO QUE VEO YO CON MI OJO DE ROBOT**

 **CREO QUE HE VISTO UN POCO DE PIEL DENTRO DEL CHICO**

 **TALVES NO ES LO QUE APARENTA SER**

 **HORA DE INVESTIGAR QUE HAY DENTRO DE SU SER!**

[Todos]

 **Vamos hacerlo ya,**

 **No queremos pelear**

 **Perdonanos si un poco si te llegamos asustar**

 **No damos miedo si nos miras a la luz del sol**

 **Seras feliz si la noche tu sobrevives hoy(2x)**

 _[aliz]_

 **Hoyyyyyyy, si sobrevives hoy oooo**

 **O yo te llevare a nuestro sitio de esplendor**

 _[Bonnie,(pensaban que no iba a cantar)]_

 **Disculpa si actuo extraño, asi fui programado**

 **Es mi deber también hacer todas las normas obedecer**

 _[dueto con Bonnie y AliCat]_

 **No es que no confiemos**

 **¡LO HACEMOS!**

 **SIEMPRE TE AMAREMOS**

 **Es solo que aquí en Freddys**

 **Ajam Reglas tenemos**

 **Y SI LAS ROMPES**

 **NUESTRO CORAZON TAMBIEN SE HA DE QUEBRAR**

 **TENDREMOS QUE RECABLEARTE Y TUS PARTES REPARAR**

 **Tu no quieres eso? Enserio tampoco yo**

 **Ha veces para ser el bien debes ser el MALO**

 **Jugamos también**

 **Vamos ven quédate**

 **Vamos a dar una electrizante soirée**

 **SE NECESITA UN ATUENDO SI QUIERES ENTRAR**

 **¡DEBEMOS LA PIEL REMOVER ANTES DE EMPEZAR!**

 _[Chica, Chicadell y BonBon]_

 **Vamos hacerlo ya,**

 **No queremos pelear**

 **Perdonanos si un poco si te llegamos asustar**

 **No damos miedo si nos miras a la luz del sol**

 **Seras feliz si la noche tu sobrevives hoy(4x)**

 _[AliCat]_

 **Se que sobrevivirás**

 **Solo no rompas las reglas y juega limpio**

 **Seguro nos llevaremos bien**

 **Seremos los mejores amigos**

 **POR SIEMPRE**

 _[TERMINA]_

 _Todos los niños le encanto la canción y la nueva "humanoide", paso un dia extraordinario en el restaurant._

 _En la noche_

Aliz: que haremos?

Chica: jugemos algo?

Aliz: VERDAD O RETO

Todos: como es eso?

Aliz: hacemos, yo puedo elegir a Golden, y el elige, verdad o reto.

Todos: aaaaa jugemos

 _Todos se pusieron en circulo_

Chica: eligo a aliz

Aliz: porque carajo yo

Chica: porque sip, verdad o reto

Aliz: verdad

Chica: de quien estas enamorada

Aliz: etto…yo no puedo enamorarme(sonrojada)

Chica: porque

Aliz: bueno, es una larga historia

Todos: HORA DEL CUENTO(todos pusieron sus manos, algunos se acostaron y Bonnie se quedo casi al lado de aliz)

Aliz: bueno, cuando era tenia 15, estuve con un chico(se escuchan quejas de Bonnie) yo lo quise mucho, pero el solo me uso para sacarle celos a una amiga, desde hay entonces pienso que todos los chicos son iguales

Freddy:POR LA SANTA PIZZA

Todos los demás: uuuuuuu

Bonnie: (celoso) podemos seguir con el juego

Todos: sip

Aliz: freddy verdad o reto?

Freddy: reto

Aliz: te reto a un concurso de canto

Todos los demás: uuuuuu

Freddy: fácil, nunca he sido vencido

Aliz: eso lo veremos

 _Comenzó el concurso de canto mas épico de la jodida historia. RONDA 1_

Aliz: EL AMOR SIEMPRE VA SIN RAZON Y FUE ASI QUE LLEGO A MI CORAZON, COMO FUE NO SE BIEN QUE PASO? AFLICCION O ATRACCION LO QUE NOS UNIO. DISCUTIR Y POR TODO PELEAR, UNA EXTRAÑA MANERA DE AMAR. PORQUE NO DEMOS AL AMOR, UN TE QUIERO Y YA CON UN BESO Y YA. ASI TODO PODIA SER MEJOR. MIRA QUE EL TIEMPO VA DE PRISA, TAL VES TE PUEDAS ARREPENTIR. TODO ACABA Y NO AVISA, TIENES TU VIDA POR VIVIR. SI ME VES RANMA, SE QUE SI ESTE AMOR ESTA CRECIENDO. POR FAVOR RANMA DI QUE SI Y TE ENTREGARE MI CORAZON. OYE LO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO! OLVIDA LA AMARGURRA Y DAME TU TERNURA. DISCUTIR Y POR TODO PELEAR,UNA ESTRAÑA MANERA DE AMAR. PORQUE NO DEMOS AL AMOR, UN TE QUIERO Y YA CON UN BESO Y YA. ASI TODO PODIA SER MEJOR.

 _Todos aplaudieron a la interpretación de el opening 1 de Ranma ½ (mi opening favorito)_

Freddy: muy bien querida aliz me toca.

Freddy: El mundo he de cambiar  
para ir a un futuro ideal  
en donde no reine el mal  
lo hare con decisión  
un mundo lleno de esplendor  
es mi ilación.  
Con temor iba mi corazón  
sin poder el futuro esperar  
sin pensar, ningún aliento me podría animar  
pero un día te conocí  
y encontré motivo para vivir  
con tu ternura e ingenuidad  
conocí la verdad  
brotando en mi un anhelo.  
El mundo he de cambiar  
quiero ver que podrá llegar  
un nuevo amanece  
pues a tu lado se  
que mi futuro no es oscuro  
cambiare pues hoy se que lo lograre  
junto a mi vas a estar  
abre tus alas ven  
un mundo donde reine el bien  
hay que lograr..

 _Todos aplaudieron al escuchar el opening 1 de inuyasha(otros de mi opening favoritos)_

Aliz: bien echo freddy fazbear, bien eligan al ganador

Freddy: cual es el premio

Chica: PIZZA!

Freddy y Aliz: podría ser

Aliz: quien gano?

Todos(excepto freddy): aliz

Freddy: QUEE!

Bonnie: acéptelo jefecito la loli le gano

Aliz: QUE NO SOY LOLI

Bonnie: si lo eres

Aliz: Asiii Kyaaaa(denuevo jodidamente kawaii)

Bonnie: mierdaaa

Aliz: mi arma secreta

Puppet: (consolando a freddy) ya mi amor, sabes que tu eres el mejor para mi

Freddy: gracias(le da un beso en la meguilla)

Aliz: NO SE PONGAN ROMANTICONES

Freddy y Puppet: BONNIE 2

Bonnie: QUE YO

Freddy y Puppet: nada

Aliz: continuemos con el jodido juego

Todos: ya

 _De nuevo se pusieron en circulo_

Freddy: Bonnie, verdad o reto?

Bonnie: reto

Freddy: te reto a darle un beso a la loli

Bonnie y Aliz: ni de coña

Freddy: Hazlo o te meto en un traje de freddy

Bonnie: esa es mi frase, bueno ya

Aliz: ni de coña shota

Bonnie: (le da el beso) listo dejen de joderme

Chica, Chicadell, BonBon: son tan adorables

Aliz: (sonrojada)…..ETTO….EMMM

P.O.V Bonnie: la bese? que bakan, pero que estas diciendo no me gusta la loli

P.O.V Aliz: por alguna razón me gusto

Bonnie: Me toca ahora pendejos(rie maliciosamente) GOLDEN

Golden: si querido shota

Bonnie: te ret…..ME DIJISTE SHOTA

Golden: upsi (corre por su jodida muerte(?)

Bonnie: (persiguiendo a Golden) ESTAS MUERTO QUERIDISIMO GOLDEN

Golden: SPRINGTRAP TE AMO

Springtrap: YO TAMBIEN

 _Paso una noche demasiado divertida, retos por doquier, pero como la diversión siempre se acaba, llegaron las 6 y nuestra querida "AliCat" se tubo que ir._

P.O.V Aliz: fue una noche divertida, pero lo mas divertido fue que me beso Bonnie (sonrojada)

 **ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO**

 **BUENO ME ACORDE QUE ES UN FIC ROMANTICO Y LE PUSE ALGO DE ROMANTICISMO**

 **ANTES DE IRME**

 **QUIEREN QUE APARESCAN SUS OC'S EN EL PROXIMO CAP?**

 **DIGO PARA QUE SEA MAS LARGO**

 **SI QUIEREN, DEJEN LA SIGUIENTE INFORMACION**

 **NOMBRE**

 **EDAD**

 **HISTORIA(OPICIONAL)**

 **RELACION CON ALIZ(EJEM: HERMANO, PRIMO, TIO, AMIGO(a) ETC…)**

 **P.D: dijanme si quieren que haya fanservice, con cualquier pareja.**

 **LOS QUIERO**

 **ADIOS**

 **SI PUEDO, MAÑANA SUBIRE EL PROXIMO CAP**

 **AHORA SI ADIOS**

 **SAYONARA, MATANE**


	5. CAPITULO4

Conociendote y a la ves enamorándome

 _ **Neko-D: gracias, si el salseo viene 7u7, si ocupare a tus oc´s, que me parecen divertidos y mas el que me dejaste. Y AliCat creo que la usare en los próximos capítulos. Saludos!**_

 _ **Hashashin: si lei tu historia, me gusto y me dio pena al principio. No lo podre emparejar con ninguno de los animatronicos T^T, pero en mi próximo fic lo emparejare con alguien. Saludos.**_

 _ **DanDead: Gracias por tu apoyo, no lo podre emparejar con nadie, porque como ves todos tienen pareja, pero en el próximo fic si tu quieres lo emparejare con ! Y Bienvenido a mi fic**_

 _ **Aclaración: FNAF no me pertenece si no al hermoso de Scott Catwhon**_

 _ **Aclaración 2: 7 oc´s no me pertenecen, 5 le pertenecen a Neko-D 1 a Hashashin y uno a DanDead. Gracias por prestármelos^^**_

 _ **Bueno comenzemos**_

 _Cap4: Nuevos y viejos guardias, Noche 4_

 _En el restaurante_

P.O.V Maxel: creo que dejare a Aliz como guardia por mucho tiempo

¿?: Hola jefecito

Maxel: NO CARAJO QUE HACEN AQUÍ AXEL, MAX, LUCAS Y FACUNDO?

Lucas: le venimos a dar un baile sensual(preparándose para bailar)

Maxel: NOOOO

Lucas: es porque soy negro e-e

Axel: venimos a pedir trabajo

Maxel: porque?

Facundo: Yo quiero ir a ver a Toy Chica

Maxel: Te refieres a Chicadell?

Facundo: Asi se llama?

Maxel: sip

Lucas: todos queremos trabajar denuevo

Maxel: le tendría que preguntar a la guardia si quiere compañía

Lucas, Facundo, Axel y Max: una guardia!?

Maxel: si hay una chica de guardia (sacando su celular) Aliz..Hola oye tengo a unos antiguos guardias que quieren trabajar…..bueno chao

Max: que le digo

Maxel: que si, comienzan hoy dia en la noche

Todos: bueno nos vemos en la noche jefe

Maxel: adiós

¿?: buenas tardes

Maxel: quien es?

¿?: me llamo Alexander

Maxel: pasa, que quieres

Alex: me preguntaba si podía venir a pedir el empleo de guardia

Maxel: bueno, cuantos años tienes?

Alex: tengo 16

Maxel: bueno firma aquí y empezaras hoy dia en la noche

Alex: bueno(firmando) una pregunta, cuantos guardias hay mas?

Maxel: hay 6, contigo 7

Alex: bueno adiós

Maxel: que estará pasando todos quieren trabajar de guardia, falta que llege Alan Rodriguez

Alan: hola jefe

Maxel: mejor me callo

Alan: vengo a pedi….

Maxel: empiezas hoy en la noche

Alan: encerio gracias

Maxel: que les pasa a ahora a las personas

¿?: emm…hola

Maxel: buenas tardes quien eres?

Jack: me llamo Jack Gonzales

Maxel: quieres el trabajo de guardia?

Jack: como lo sabia?

Maxel: viste esos 6 que salieron

Jack: Sip

Maxel: bueno empiezas hoy dia en la noche a las 11:50

Jack: bueno adiós jefe

 _En la noche_

 _Nuestra querida aliz se encontraba corriendo hacia su trabajo, acercándose vio como 7 chicos estaban afuera del restaurant.}_

Aliz: (descansando) quienes son ustedes?

Todos: somos los guardias

Aliz: me estaban esperando?

Todos: sip

Aliz: (abriendo) pasen

 _Todos entraron atrás de aliz._

Aliz: chicos ya llege

Chica: hola aliz, que hacen ellos aquí?

Aliz: son los guardias

Chica: putamadre

Aliz: porque dices eso

Chica: ves a esos 4 idiotas

Aliz: (mirando a Axel, lucas, facundo y max) si que tiene

Chica: ellos eran antiguos guardias

Aliz: aaaaaa(mira a alan) a el lo conocen

Chica: si, trabaja con su hermana

Aliz: aaaaa

Freddy: hola aliz

Aliz: holas

Freddy: no todo menos esos idiotas

Aliz: porque

Freddy: esos idiotas quemaron la antigua pizzería

Aliz: aaaaaa

Bonnie: que carajos hacen esos 4 guardias aquí

Aliz: porque odio infinito a ellos

Bonnie: Axel, casi lo obligo a casarse con BonBon

Aliz: cuéntame mas

Bonnie: facundo se quería casar con toy chica, max lo mordia cada rato mangle, lucas creo que se metio con chica

Aliz: aaaaaa

Facundo: y toy chica

Bonnie: se esta besando con Frederick

Facundo: pero que carajos, son novios?

Bonbon: sip

Axel: aaaaa(se esconde detrás de aliz) ella me va querer violar

Bonbon: ya no, estoy con mi hermoso mangle

Axel: mangle es hombre?

Aliz: sip, los diseños que le hicieron fueron de hombre

Axel: MAX, ahora mangle no te va a querer morder

Max: porque?

Bonbon: el es hombre y es mi novio y si le haces algo(lo mira sádicamente)

Max: bueno me alego

Lucas: cuéntanos las parejas que hay

Bonnie: bueno, Frederick esta con Chicadell, Mangle esta con BonBon, Freddy esta con puppet, Foxy esta con Chica, y Golden esta con Springtrap

Axel: algo había entre ellos

Max: y tu con quien estas

Bonnie: solo

Aliz: cof…..forever alone….cof

Bonnie: cállate loli

Aliz: asii Nyaaaa

Todos los hombre: (desangrándose y desaceitándose) carajooo

Chica, Chicadell, bonbon: (chocándole la mano a aliz)

Aliz: SIMPRE FUNCIONA

Alex: hola tu eres la guardia

Aliz: sip como te llamas?

Alex: me llamo Alexander pero me dicen alex

P.O.V Bonnie: no la toques es mia(parándose)

Aliz: bueno alex, cual es tu animatronico favorito?

Alex: me gusto la animatronica temporal AliCat y el tuyo

Aliz: el mio es Bonnie, y no te quiero herir, pero yo era AliCat

Alex: se parecían un poco, y porque te gusta Bonnie

Aliz: bueno, me gusta el morado, los conejos y encuentro que es lindo

Golden: Y SHOTA

Bonnie: (furioso) GOLDEN GODOFREDDO ESTA JODIDO (persiguiéndolo)

Golden: CARAJO SPRINGTRAP SIEMPRE TE AMARE(corriendo)

Aliz: que divertido

Alan: asi que una loli es una guardia

Aliz: QUE NO SOY LOLI NYAAA

Todos los hombre:(en el suelo) CARAJOOO

Bonnie: no le digan loli que algunos terminaran sin aceite o sin sangre

Aliz: como te llamas tu?

Alan: me llamo alan

Aliz: alan que te paso en tu brazo

Alan: buenooo, fue una tragedia, me acostumbre con el tiempo, y lo mejoro cada ves que puedo

Aliz: interesante

Chica: quien quiere pizza

Todos (excepto aliz): YOOOOOO

Aliz: chica…..etto….te puedo ayudar

Chica: claro que si

 _Chica, Chicadell y Aliz fueron a la cocina, al rato llegaron con unas pizzas_

Bonnie: yo pido la de la loli

Freddy: te esta gustando

Bonnie: cállate

Aliz: (sonrojada) toma Bonnie

Bonnie: (comiéndola pizza) esta rica

Aliz: encerio (se iluminaron sus ojos)

Bonnie: no te estoy lesiando te quedo buena

Aliz: (le da un beso en la meguilla y lo abraza) gracias gracias

Todos los demás: aaaaaa son tan kawaiis

lucas: después de todo las rubias son kawaiis

Axel: que haremos con el dinero que ganemos

Lucas: put…

Max: no putas no

Lucas: nunca me dejan elegir

Bonnie: (sonrojado) me puedes soltar

Aliz: gomenasai(sonrojada)

Jack: algo pasa entre ustedes 2 (señanlandolos)

Aliz y Bonnie: entre yo y ella(el) ni de coña

P.O.V Bonnie: pero me gustaría que pasara algo

P.O.V Aliz: me gustaría

Jack: jugemos a un juego

Chica: a la botella

Aliz: quien te dijo ese jodido juego

Chica: unas niñas estaban hablando de ese juego

Todos:bien jugemos a la botella

 _Bonnie de mala gana fue a buscar la botella y la puso al medio y empezó a girar apuntando Foxy y a Chica_

Foxy: estoy acostumbrado(la besa)

 _De repente salen Aliz y Bonnie._

aliz y Bonnie: ni de coña la(o) beso

todos: son las reglas del juego bésense

aliz y Bonnie: joder

 _Aliz y Bonnie se besan, algunos grababan y otros sonreían_

Aliz: (sonrojada) etto….miren la hora nos tenemos que ir…chao chicos

 _Aliz salio corriendo directo a su casa_

Bonnie: (embobado) aa

Bonbon: te gusta

Bonnie: cállate

 **ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO**

 **SUBIRE EL MIERCOLES EL PROXIMO CAP, DIA POR MEDIO HAY NUEVO CAPITULO.**

 **BUENO NOS VEMOS EL MIERCOLES**

 **ADIOS**


	6. CAPITULO 5

Conociendote y a la ves enamorándome

 _ **Hashashin: Gracias por el apoyo, si no te molesta usare denuevo tu oc. Saludos!**_

 _ **Neko-D: esta ves responderá Bonnie. Bonnie: (sonrojado) bueno…si le dare amor del bueno y si me gusta, y alex, TE ACERCAS A ELLA Y TE METO A UN TRAJE DE FREDDY FAZBEAR ENTENDISTE!. Bonnie calmate. Claro que los usare me caen bien. Gracias, SALUDOS!**_

 _ **BioHazard2015: me llego tarde tu oc, pero lo pondré en este cap. Bienvenido a la historia. Saludos!**_

 _ **Aclaración: FNAF no me pertenece, sino a Scott Catwhon,**_

 _ **Aclaracion2: 8 Oc´s no me pertenecen 5 a Neko-D, 1 a Hashashin,1 a DanDead y uno a BioHazard2015. Gracias por prestármelos chicos!**_

Cap 5: El hermano de springtrap y un viejo amigo de aliz. Noche 5

 _*Casa Fitzgerald*_

Aliz: ahora que recuerdo (mirando unas fotos de ella y con un amigo) que le habra pasado a Kane?

Mama: Aliz la comida esta lista!

Aliz: ya mama

 _*11:30pm Restaurant*_

 _Se encuentra nuestra querida guardia llegando recién a su trabajo, al llegar ve que denuevo están los guardias de ayer_

Aliz: hola chicos

Todos: hola aliz

Aliz: pasemos (abre la puerta del restaurant)

Freddy: ALIZ

Aliz: FREDDY

Bonnie: (sonrojado) hola aliz

Aliz:(se ba nerviosa a the office)

Bonnie: (la ve) que le pasa

Alex: creo que no supera lo del beso de ayer

Bonnie: tu cállate(celoso)

Aliz: no lo vere a la cara de nuevo(siente que a alguien la consola)

¿?: ya tranquila aliz, todo esta bien

Aliz: Kane?

Kane: como lo adivinaste?

Aliz: tu siempre me _consolavas_ asi

Kane: sierto

Aliz: te extrañe tanto(lo abraza)

 _En ese momento bonnie ve esa escena que no le gusto para nada, se va disilucionado, se pilla con foxy_

Foxy: que le pasa marinero Bonnie?

Bonnie: (orejias agacha) bueno pille a aliz abrazandose con un chico

Foxy: y?

Bonnie: no se lo cuentes a nadie,pero

Foxy: le gusta la guardia?

Bonnie: como coño lo sabes?

Foxy: marinero Bonnie es muy notorio en usted, se come su pizza, la besa aunque no quiere, se sonroja

Bonnie: pero yo no le gusto (bajando las orejitas nuevamente)

Foxy: no creo, ayer cuando estaba hablando con el joven alex, y dijo que su animatronico favorito es usted

Bonnie: encerio (ilusionado)

Foxy: si no me cree vaya usted mismo

Bonnie: gracias foxy(camina hacia la oficina)

Aliz: hola Bonnie

Kane: es tu amigo

Bonnie: quien es el(celoso)

Aliz: que paso con mis modales, Bonnie el es Kane un amigo de la infancia, kane el es Bonnie

Kane: hola Bonnie

Bonnie: hola, aliz puedo hablar contigo ha solas

Aliz: bueno, kane puedes salir

Kane: bueno ire aver ami hermano(salio)

Bonnie: cual es tu animatronico favorito?

Aliz:(sonrojada) bueno….ettooo..tup?

Bonnie: ENCERIO(animado) (serio) encerio

Aliz: sip me encantan los conejos

Bonnie: (serio) aaaa

Aliz: no me crees(se sube ensima de el) me cargaras hasta que termine la noche

Bonnie: bueno(poniendo cara de "fuking me pliss")

 _Aliz y Bonnie llegaron al show stage donde se encontraban todos, springtrap hablando con kane, chica, Chicadell, bonbon y puppet, con sus novios, solo uno estaba enojado, Golden._

Aliz: tio Golden porque estas enojado(todavía estando ensima de Bonnie)

Golden: springtrap no para de hablar con ese tipo (celoso), y tu porque estas ensima de Bonnie?

Bonnie: la pendeja quiere que la lleve ensima todo el turno de noche

Freddy: no seas malo con tu novia

Bonnie y aliz: no soy nada de esta(e) tipo

Chicadell: se ben jodidamente adorables

Mangle: sip demasiado adorables

Aliz: Ahh(bostezo kawaii)

Todos los hombres: (en el suelo desaceitándose y desangrándose) hasta su bostezo es kawaii

Bonnie: la pequeña tiene sueño(mirándola)

Aliz: (dormida)

Bonnie: la ire acostar

Kane: no le hagas nada

Bonnie: no soy lolicon

P.O.V Bonnie: están linda cuando duerme

P.O.V Aliz durmiendo: _gracias Bonnie_

 _Bonnie se fue a la oficina cargando a aliz, le hizo una especie de cama, pues en la mochila de aliz, siempre llevaba una mantas, con eso improviso una cama, la recostó, y el se acostó a su lado_

P.O.V Bonnie: están linda, si supiera que la quiero

Aliz: (ronquido) un conejito[aliz habla dormida]

P.O.V Bonnie: un conejito?

Aliz: (dormida lo abraza)

Bonnie:(sonrojado trata de soltarse)

 _Aliz no lo solto, estuvo un buen rato Bonnie tratando de soltarse pero no lo consiguió, al final se quedo asi_

Aliz:(despertando) ah?(ve que esta abrazando a Bonnie y rápidamente lo suelta) gomenasai no quería abrazarte

Bonnie: no importa(sonrojado y parándose) vamos a comer pizza(le ofrece la mano para levantarse)

Aliz: etto…..Bueno (le toma la mano y le regala una sonrisa)

Bonnie: subete

Aliz: porque?

Bonnie: etto…..tu dijiste que te tenia que llevar hasta el fin del turno, ¿no?

Aliz: bueno si tu quieres (se sube a la espalda de Bonnie)

 _Bonnie lleva aliz hasta al show stage y la deja sentada en una silla, este se va directo hacia la cocina._

Aliz: porque fue Bonnie a la cocina

Mangle: creo que fue a cocinar

Aliz: fue a cocinar?

Mangle: si, estuvo casi toda la mañana practicando como cocinar

 _ **+Flash Back+**_

 **Bonnie: (se va a la cocina)**

 **Todos:(lo sigen en silencio para ver lo que hace)**

 **Chica: (susurrando) que estará haciendo?**

 **Bonbon:(susurrando) obio cocinando**

 _ **+Flash Back off+**_

Aliz: espero que quede rico

 _Llegan bonbon, Chicadell, chica y Bonnie, con pizzas en sus manos_

Aliz: yo quiero la de Bonnie

Todos los demás(excepto Bonnie): porque?

Aliz:(sonrojada) etto….PUES EL SE HA COMIDO MIS PIZZAS Y YO QUIERO PROBAR LA DE EL ALGUN PROBLEMA

Freddy:(susurrándole a puppet) aveces las lolis pueden ser peligrosas

Puppet:(susurrándole también) tienes razón

 _Todos les pasan sus pizzas a los demás_

Aliz:(probando la pizza de Bonnie)

Bonnie:(nervioso)

Aliz:ESTA BUENISIMA(come mas)+

Bonnie: encerio

Aliz: no cocinas mal

Bonnie: gracias

Lucas: no quiero arruinar el puto momento pero, aliz quedan 5 minutos para salir

Aliz: VERGA LO OLVIDE

Todos los animatronicos:chao

Aliz: chao(se acerca a Bonnie y le da un beso en la meguilla)

Bonnie:(sonrojado)

Aliz: adioss(se despide)

Chica: Bonnie estas bien?

 _Bonnie se encontraba mirando embobado y mas sonrojado que un tomate_

Bonnie:(volviendo a la realidad) que?

 **Bueno que les parecio el cap, espero que les haya gustado, reuerden que el viernes nuevo cap.**

 **Gracias a las personas que me apoyan a seguir el fanfic….**

 **Bonnie: despídete de una jodida ves**

 **No me hables asi jovencito, tengo el poder de separarte de aliz**

 **Bonnie: todo menos eso**

 **Bueno me despido, nos vemos el viernes chauuu**


	7. Capitulo 6 (primera parte)

Conociendote y a la ves enamorándome

 _ **Neko-D:(aplaude mientras llegan aliz y Bonnie), Aliz: que haces loli. Cállate eres mas loli que yo. Bonnie:(nos separa) las 2 son lolis y punto. Las 2: si señor Bonnie. Aliz: SALUDOS A ALEX Y A TI. Gracias por seguir la historia,Saludos!**_

 _ **Hashashin: que bueno que te halla gusta el cap. Saludos!**_

 _ **BioHazard15: en este cap aparecerá nightmare freddy. Saludos!**_

 _ **LUFASDER: gracias, claro que lo agregare. Saludos!**_

 _ **Aclaración: FNAF no me pertenece sino al zuculhemto de Scott Catwhon, solo mi oc's y este fanfic me pertenece**_

 _ **Aclaración2: 9 oc´s no me pertenecen, 5 a Neko-D, 1 a Hashashin, 1 a BioHazard15, 1 a DanDead, y 1 a LUFASDER. GRACIAS CHICOS POR PRESTARMELOS!**_

 _ **Bueno continuare con el fic, espero que sea de su agrado**_

 _ **Comenzemos**_

 _Cap6: El hermano de Aliz? Y una posible declaración. Noche 1_

 _Se encontraban los 8 guardias en su trabajo, haciendo sus típicas cosas, los 5 locos haciendo chistes racistas a su amigo Lucas, aliz pensando, pues estaba muy confundida estos días, Jack y Alex hablando de puras tonterías._

Bonnie:(se acerca a Aliz) que te pasa?

Aliz: nada(mira hacia otro lado)

Bonnie: no me has hablado desde que llegaste

Aliz: no quiero

Bonnie: porque?

Aliz: estoy demasiado confundida

Bonnie: vamos a comer pizza?

Aliz: bueno(se para de mala gana) vamos(lo agarra del brazo)

Bonnie:(sonrojado y feliz) vamos

Aliz:(recibe una llamada) alo?...Lucas…...(se pone a llorar)

Bonnie:(la ve) aliz estas bien(desesperado)

Aliz:(en el suelo y suelta el celu) mi hermano vendrá a la pizzeria

Bonnie: tienes un hermano?

Aliz: sip, no lo conozco pero mis padres me hablaban mucho de el, me dijieron que cuando yo era pequeña el se fue a recorrer el mundo

Bonnie:(tomándola) deberías estar feliz, pues lo veras denuevo

Aliz: pero si no le gusto como soy

Bonnie: eres linda, simpática, buena onda, no se desepcionara de ti

Aliz: Bonnie eres un buen amigo(le da un beso a la meguilla)

Bonnie:(sonrojado) de nada

Aliz: vamos a comer pizza

Bonnie: bueno^^

Aliz:(le agarra del brazo de buena gana)

Chica:(en otro lado viendo la escena con bonbon) esos dos se quieren

Bonbon: bueno, el esta enamorado de ella, solo que hay que saber si ella le gusta

Chica: le preguntaremos

Frederick:(las somprende) que hacen chicas

Chica y bonbon: NOS ASUSTASTE FREDERICK

Frederick: es lo que hago

 _Con Bonnie y Aliz_

Bonnie:(comiendo pizza) y sabes como es

Aliz: no

Bonnie: va a venir en un rato mas

Aliz: sip^^(comiendo su pizza) Ahhh…(boztezo)

Bonnie: quieres domir antes que llege tu hermano?

Aliz: bueno(levantándose)

Bonnie: te hare una "cama"

Aliz: bueno^^ cárgame(se sube en el)

Bonnie: bueno

 _Bonnie va cargando a aliz hasta la oficina, le ase una cama y la acuesta_

Aliz: (sonrojada) etto…..te puedes acostar conmigo?

Bonnie:(sonrojado)etto…..bueno

Aliz:gracias

 _Aliz al rato se quedo dormida, Bonnie también se rindió y se quedo dormido. chica, chicaadell, bonbon los observaban con una cara de "AUGH", son jodidamente kawaii. Al rato después Aliz despertó, estaba sorprendida, estaba abrazando a Bonnie, PERO ELLA LO HABIA ABRAZADO Y EL TAMBIEN LO ESTABA ABRAZANDO_

Aliz:(se solta suavemente sin despertar a Bonnie) fiuuu

Chica, Chicadell, bonbon: como dormiste?

Aliz:(se asusta) chicas vieron todo?

Bonbon: se veian jodidamente kawaiis abrazados

Aliz:(mas sonrojada que un tomate)

Chica: te tenemos una pregunta

Chicadell: te gusta Bonnie?

Aliz:(mas sonrojada que antes) etto…..

Bonbon: dinos si o no?

Aliz: buenoooo

Chicadell: si o no

Aliz:(susurra) sip

Chica, chicadell, bonbon:(saltan de aleria) sabíamos

Aliz: por que me hacen esto

Chica: vamos a guntarte con el

Aliz: a el le gusta otra persona

Chica:sos mentirosa

Chicadell: tu le gustas a Bonnie

Foxy: chicas hay un hombre afuera

Aliz: MI HERMANO

 _Aliz deja la escena y se va a buscar a su hermano, Lucas Fitzgerald, de 25 años, alto, rubio, con unos lentes, ojos celestes._

Lucas: aliz?

Aliz:LUCAS(le abre la puerta y lo abraza)

Lucas:(también la abraza)tanto tiempo hermanita

Bonnie:(boztesando) hola soy Bonnie

Lucas: hola, hermanita yo había escuchado que mataban a los guardias

Axel: si han matado pero a nosotros no(señalando a sus amigos)

lucas: aliz me puedes decir lufasder

aliz: lufashja?

Lucas: lufasder

Aliz:poque?

Lucas: que en todos los otros países me llamaban asi

Aliz: bueno

Lucas:otro lucas pero blanco

Axel: tu seras el único negro aquí

Lucas: AAAAA

Lufasder: hermanita y este es tu trabajo?

Aliz: sip, es divertido, el primer dia me asuste

Chica: aliz, ven

Aliz:(camina hacia chica)

Chica: te vamos a juntar con Bonnie

Aliz: que!

Chicadell: si te juntaremos con el

Aliz:(cabeza agacha) si me gusta pero yo no lo le gusto

Bonbon: eso lo veremos

Continuara…

 _ **Se que es cortito pero altiro subo la segunda parte,**_

 _ **PERDONENME**_ **POR NO SUBIERLO AYER**

 **COMO RECOMPENSA SUBIRE ALTIRO** __ **LA SEGUNDA PARTE**

 **HASTA UN RATO**


	8. CAPITULO 7 (SEGUNDA Y ULTIMA PARTE)

Conociéndote y enamorándome

 _ **Neko-D: si fue hermoso verlos abrazaditos^^. Aliz y Bonnie: HEY~. Acéptenlo se veian kawaiis. Bonnie: (sonrojado)Si nos veíamos kawaiis. Aliz:OYE**_

 _ **Gracias**_

 _ **Aclaración: YA LA SABEN PARA QUE DECIRLA**_

 _ **Aclaración2: son los oc´s asi que ya lo saben.**_

 _ **Este es el penúltimo cap del fic, LLOREN LLOREN(rie maliciosamente) pero are ovas, para que sepan lo que ocurrio, y una será lemon 7u7 yo se que lo quieren.**_

 _ **Comenzemos**_

Cap7: una cita, y una declaración(parte 2 del 6)

Bonbon: oye manito ven un poco

Bonnie: que quieres BonBon

Bonbon:(le entrega una carta) no faltes(se aleja)

Bonnie:(le la carta) de aliz, CLARO QUE IRE

 _Carta_

 _Te espero en el show stage a las 3:30_

 _Es una sorpresa_

 _NO FALTES_

 _AlizFitzgerald_

Aliz:(bajando su mano en señal de victoria) ira

Chicadell y chica:(haciendo chocalas) si ira

Freddy: hola chicas que hacen

Bonbon: estamos planeando una cita para Aliz y Bonnie

Freddy: enserio Aliz te gusta Bonnie?

Aliz:(acienta con la cabeza)

Foxy:lo sabia

Frederick: esos 2 son la pareja perfecta

Chica: Aliz hay que buscarte una vestimenta perfecta

Aliz: si tienes razón. Vamos

 _Aliz y chica se dirijieron a la oficina de Aliz, faltaba 1 hora para que se viniera la gran cita. Chica le iso un traje hermoso, Era un vestido café con vuelo en las manjas, en el busto era negro, tenia vuelitos pequeños al final del vestido_

Chica: estas hermosa

Aliz: lo crees?

Bonbon: si estas hermosa mas que nunca

Mangle: esta hermosa aliz, Bonnie tendrá una linda novia

Aliz:(sonrojada) gracias mangle

 _Con bonnie_

Foxy: dices que te invito a una cita puertas adentro

Bonnie: SIP(emocionado)

Foxy: y que te vas a poner?

Bonnie: mierda que me pondré

Foxy: toma(le pasa un traje)

Bonnie: gracias Foxy

Foxy: te lo debo, cuídalo

Bonnie: gracias(se va a vestir)

 _Aliz y Bonnie estaban listos. El show stage estaba decorado con muchas flores, un arco de flores[no se de donde mierda lo sacaron], una mesa con un mantel con unas velas al centro_

Aliz: hem….Hola^^

Bonnie: (mirándola de pies a cabeza) estas hermosa

Aliz: gracias (sonrojo) tu también estas lindo

Bonnie: sentémonos

Aliz: claro

Bonnie:(le acerca la silla para que se sentara aliz, se sento aliz y el se fue a sentar) el decorado esta hermoso

Aliz: sip, esta hermoso

Freddy: (llega) Holas, en un minuto les traijo la cena

Aliz y Bonnie: claro

Aliz: seguramente será pizza

Bonnie: seguramente

 _Llega foxy con una bandeja con Fideos, unas copas_

Aliz y Bonnie: guau~

Foxy: espero que lo disfruten(les sirve y se retira)

Aliz: comemos

Bonnie: claro

 _La velada paso normal, se terminaron de comer su cena, empezaron a conversar de cosas sin sentido_

Aliz: bueno, cuando iva en la secundaria todos me invitaban a salir y yo no aceptaba

Bonnie: siempre pasa

Aliz: Bonnie yo te invite aqui para decirte algo

Bonnie: yo también quiero decirte algo

Aliz y Bonnie: TU ME GUSTAS

Aliz: Bonnie yo te gusto?

Bonnie: y yo te gusto?

Aliz:(sonrojada) bueno si

Bonnie:(sonrojado) tu también me gustas

 _Se acercan y se dan un dulce beso, todos los demás miraban con cara de "lo logramos"_

Bonnie: (separándose de aliz) quisieras ser mi novia

Aliz:(se abalanza sobre el y lo besa) claro que si

Bonnie: me haces el humanoide mas feliz del dia

Todos los demás(hasta los guardias):(aplaudiendo) LO LOGRARON

Aliz y Bonnie: VIERON TODO?

Todos: ´POR SUPUESTO PARA ESO HAY CAMARAS

Lucas: que hermoso

Axel: cállate negro

Max: ahora me pregunto, donde esta el niño rata

Axel:(apuntando a lucas) AQUÍ ESTA

Max: me refiero a Ballons Boy

Chica: aquí esta (tomándolo en brazos)

Aliz: (les toca las orejitas a Bonnie) son tan suavecitas

 _ **Fin de la 2 parte**_

 _ **Les dijo que SUBIRE EL ULTIMO CAP ALTIRO**_

 _ **LES DIJO PORQUE PORQUE 3 CAP EN UNA NOCHE ES MEJOR QUE 2 CAP QUE 2 ASI QUE LO SUBIRE HOY MISMO**_

 _ **NOS VEMOS EN UN RATO**_

 _ **Y TAMBIEN PORQUE FUE MUY CORTO EL CAP**_


	9. capitulo 8 FINAL

Conociendote y a la ves enamorándome

 _ **Neko-D: aliz: y yo que pensaba que los negros no tenían sentimientos. Saludos!**_

 _ **Este es del cap 7 que no lo vi y me llego tarde:**_

 _ **Julie-abril: bueno si tu quieres. Springtrap: lo siento linda pero yo ya tengo pareja y no lo cambiaria por nadie en el mundo(abraza a Golden). Saludos!**_

 _ **Aclaración: YA LA SABEN**_

 _ **Aclaración2: algunos oc´s no me pertenecen BLA BLA**_

 _ **Aclaracion3: Este es el ultimo cap, pero no lloren habrá ovas y si ustedes quieren una será lemon 7u7 se que quieren. Y tengo la idea de hacer otro fic mas adelante**_

 _ **Bueno comenzemos con el ultimo cap (llora)**_

 _Meses después de la cita de Aliz y Bonnie, estos querían estar mas juntos quee nunca, pues se amaban demasiado, pero el único problema que este era un robot y ella una humana, para estar juntos tienen que idear un plan._

 _ **+Flash Back on+**_

Maxel: asi que están juntos?

Aliz y Bonnie: sip (tomados de las manos) pero nos dejaría estar juntos?

Maxel:si, pero como lo haríamos, te convertimos en animatronica?

Bonnie: (abrazando a aliz) NO, LE DOLERIA DEMASIADO Y NO LO SOPOTARIA

Maxel: me refiero como la ultima ves?

Aliz: bueno, entonces trabajaría aquí?

Maxel: si seras una animatronica humana

Bonnie: es mejor eso que verte sufrir

Maxel: todavía tienes el traje?

Aliz: si, lo tengo guardado en mi casa

Maxel: ve a buscarlo con Bonnie

Bonnie: vamos aliz

 _ **Flash back off+**_

Aliz: gracias por acompañarme

Bonnie: denada ^^

Aliz: oye le tengo que contar a mis papas sobre esto(asustada)

Bonnie: si aprovechamos de contarles

 _Llegaron a la casa de aliz, vieron que estaban todavía sus padres así que entraron asi lo mas_

Papa: Aliz Fitzgerald, que hace este conejo aqui? (enojado)

Aliz: Este conejo es mi NOVIO

Mama: tu que?

Bonnie: NOVIO

Papa: aliz y Jenny vallan para arriba, tengo que conversar con el conejo

Aliz: no le agas nada papa

Papa: solo conversare con el(le sonríe)

Aliz:(le toma la mano a su mama y se va arriba)

Bonnie:Hola Jeremy Fitzgerald tanto tiempo

Jeremy: eres el novio de mi hija

Bonnie: si, hay algún problema?

Jeremy: no ( le toca el hombro) solo quiero que la cuides bien es mi princesa

Bonnie: Princesa? Ella es una reina, una bella chica que me enamoro, que me soporta, me ama, me sonríe, es una reina porque conquisto mi corazón, que ninguna chica pudo conquistar, ella es la mas hermosa chica que he conocido, la he defendido para que no le agan daño, ella como para usted y para mi, es mi todo, mi tesoro, el mas bello diamante que se pudiera encontrar, yo la amo mas que nada, MAS QUE MI GUITARRA, ella es demasiado especial para mi, yo la conoci y me enamore de ella, como ella no hay nadie, ella es la única para mi, y la cuidare para que no le pase nada, si tengo que ser desmantelado solo para que ella sea feliz lo hare, asi que la cuidare demasiado para no perderla.[exagere demasiado, pero son los sentimientos de Bonnie]

Jeremy: (llorando) cuidala y hacela feliz, te la dejo ati.

Bonnie: gracias, aliz trabajara y vivirá conmigo.

Jeremy: bueno.

 _Mientras tanto arriba con aliz y su madre_

Mama: te gusta mucho

Aliz: si me gusta mucho (sonrojada sacando su traje de maid y sus orejitas)

Mama: bueno, pero usa condon

Aliz: MAMA (aun mas sonrojada)

Mama: yo solo te digo

Aliz: bajemos, tengo que irme a mi trabajo casa.

Mama: viviras allí?

Aliz: sip esta mi novio y tengo que estar con el

Mama: (llorando) estas tan grande

Aliz: vamos

 _Despues de que bajaron, pillaron a Bonnie y a Jeremy hablando, ellas se unieron y conversaron por harto rato, hasta que llego el momento de que aliz y bonnie se fueran._

Aliz: chao mama y papa los quiero

Papa y mama: (llorando) chao hija te queremos

Bonnie: Chao suegros

 _Aliz y Bonnie se fueron a la pizzería, tuvieron un largo camino, ellos creían, mucha gente los miraban raro, cosa que a Aliz no le importo, estaba con el amor de su vida. Ya llegando a la pizzería, se comieron una pizza y se contaron sobre lo que hablaron con los padres de aliz._

Freddy: se ven tan lindos juntos, tengo razón puppet?

Puppet: si freddy, son tan lindos

Bonbon: si que bueno que los unimos, son el uno para el otro

Mangle: un shota y una loli, la mejor combinación del mundo

Chicadell: tienes razón

Frederick: pero lo raro es que, ellos se odiaban y ahora se aman?

Chica: del amor al odio, hay un paso

Foxy: comer pizza?

Freddy:(le pega) no

Golden: y si damos un show?

Springtrap: podría ser

Aliz:(a lo lejos) chicos vengan

Freddy: si que quieres aliz

Aliz: me quedare a vivir con ustedes

Mangle: (la abraza) ENCERIO que bakan

Todos:(la abrazan) QUE BAKAN VIVIRAS CON NOSOTROS

Freddy: (serio) bueno, seras una "animatronica", entonces que haras?

Bonnie: tocara la KeyTar o la guitarra

Aliz: se tocar las 2 cosas

Freddy: si porque cantar dejanos a mi y a Frederick

Bonnie: no le hables asi a mi loli

 _Y entonces se desato una pelea entreel conejo morado mas shota del mundo y el oso mas idol que nadie, gano Bonnie, duro como unos 20 minutos, pero el no iva a dejar que le hablaran asi a su loli._

 _ **Que tal les parecio(llora)**_

 _ **Espero que les aya gustado**_

 _ **Tengo pensado hacer la secuela pero con los hijos**_

 _ **Que les parece**_

 _ **El sábado subo el ova 1.**_

 _ **Nos vemos**_

 _ **Disculpen por las faltas ortográficas y por estar desaparecida, pero tuve tareas y trabajos= no cap nuevo fanfic TT^TT,**_

 _ **P.D: lo que dice la mama, esque un dia en clases pasaron eso y se me ocurrio xD**_

 _ **chau**_


End file.
